It is easy to find in the culture of edible sprouts that roots of the sprouts always turn to land while leaves thereof always turn to light. Therefore, it is a simple way to let the sprouts grow straight upward by periodically and timely watering the seeds. The roots that are coarse and tasting bad can also be easily cut off at a time at the harvest. More particularly, sprouts cultured in a dark room tend to grow freely in all directions. One of the ways to guide the sprouts to grow straight upward is to spread the seeds in a latticed and bottom-netted seed holder disposed in a water container. By this way, the roots of the sprouts would naturally extend downward to the water while the sprouts grow upward. Therefore, the routs of the sprouts cultured and directionally growing in the latticed and bottom-netted seed holders could be easily cut off at a time without any difficulty.
However, it is to be noted that, according to the conventional culturing procedures, all seeds for culturing edible sprouts must be soaked in water until the skin thereof crack. Then, accelerating germination and culturing sprouts are proceeded. Some of the soaked and cracked seeds having early grown sprouts tend to become necrotic when the sprouts are carelessly bent during transplanting of the soaked seeds into the latticed and bottom-netted seed holder. The necrotic seeds would cause rotted sprouts due to the spread of bacteria in the seed holder. To avoid the problem of bent sprouts, the seeds are put into the latticed and bottom-netted seed holder and soaked. To culture the sprouts economically, sufficient quantity of seeds must be put in each bedding compartment of the latticed seed holder. However, if there are too many seeds soaked in each bedding compartment of the latticed seed holder, the seeds tend to compress one another when they become expanded after soaking. Such compression would also causes necrotic seeds.
There is a quantity-based seed-dispensing apparatus currently available in the market to control the quantity of seeds being put in each bedding compartment. However, not all the seeds have the same size. Therefore, the same quantity of seeds in each bedding compartment would not necessarily have the same expanded volume to avoid undesirable compression of them in the bedding compartment.